


Untitled

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)
Genre: Angst-ish?, Drabble, M/M, balthave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: "You idiot! You complete and total idiot!"





	

"You idiot! You complete and total idiot!"

 

"Balthazar-"

 

"No! No- I told you not to attempt that spell. I told you that you weren't ready, and what happened?"

 

Dave walks over, and puts a hand on Balthazar shoulder. "Hey, I'm fine. Just a little bruised."

 

Balthazar takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. "Please be more careful."

 

Dave nods, and frowns apologetically. He honestly doesn't mean to make the other man worry. He pulls Balthazar into a hug, and pats his back. "I'm ok, I promise."


End file.
